The Crossdimensional War of The Ages & Galaxies
by crcn
Summary: Characters from dozens of games come together in two factions that are at all out war with each other.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction, Pt 1

_Quick Author's Note – You may notice that the story says it is a crossover between Halo and Overwatch, however, the story includes many, many more games than that included. However, since won't let me choose more than two stories to crossover, I've decided to take the games from my two main characters (Noble 6 from Halo and Tracer from Overwatch) and use their games in crossover Categories. You ok with that? Yes? Good. Let's start._

 _The Crossdimensional War of the Ages & Galaxies_

 _-Side 1-_

Chapter 1 – Introduction Pt. 1

In a world where dimensions have clashed into one another, transforming into one massive world known as Terra, a great war begins between two groups of people; the Warhawks and the Psychosets. Both sides are strong and willing to take down their enemies in any way they can. However, some things may change in the near future…

 _Arezna, the Desert City_

The Sangheili forces pushed the metallic men along towards the truck. The metal men were cuffed, enable to fight back. The Special Operations Officer clutched his plasma rifle, looking around the abandoned city, which was filled with tall skyscrapers. "Hurry up, men, and get these synths into the trucks." The other Sangheili ranks continued to push the synths along. The officer scanned the area.

"Let's get out of here quick, too. I have a bad feeling about this place."

From a nearby rooftop, Master Chief looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. Noble 6 sat next to him. "What do you see?"

"Elites. Maybe two dozen or so, they're packing away some synths to take captive."

"How many synths?"

"Looks like 8, could be more." Chief was silent for a moment. "I've identified the leader of the Elite forces, sitting behind the car."

"Are you going to take the shot?"

Chief chuckled slightly. "Yes, 6. I always take the shot."

 _Kabang!_

With a gruesome smash, the bullet pierced the Sangheili's skull, killing him. The other Elites looked around, as well as the synths. One of the synth's took the opportunity, lifting its cuffed hands over one of the Elite's heads, choking it, smashing it's necked against the ground until the cuffs broke off. The Elites lifted their plasma rifles, looking down the sights, aiming at all the synths they could. The freed synth grabbed a plasma rifle off the ground, shooting the nearest Elite in sight. Master Chief sniped down another one. The synth looked up at the skyscraper the Chief sat on, grinning.

The short lived celebration was brought to an end when the freed synth was crushed to death by a massive, white dragon with a human on its back. Noble 6 stared at the beast. "What the heck is that thing?!"

"Reshiram. The fire breathing dragon Pokémon. Extremely powerful."

"What's our plan on killing it?"

"We aren't planning on killing it, 6."

"What side is it on?!"

Chief looked back down his scope. "It… doesn't have a side. It's roasting everything. All the synths. All the Elites. We need out of here, now."

They rushed down the stairwell towards the Warthog they had arrived in. Noble 6 turned on his communication relay. "Kat?"

"Yes, 6?" the feminine voice spoke.

"Start the Hog, we need out of here now—"

"Yeah, I saw the fire breathing dragon. Mission is a bust. We need to report back to the Psychoset base as s—"

"Yeah, Kat," Chief interrupted. "We got it. Meet us out front."

"Yes, sir." The comm went silent.

"Why the hell is Reshiram here?" 6 asked.

"No idea, 6," Chief replied. "Better than a Lugia in my opi—"

 _Brkkkkkskcskcskcskcskcskcsksckkk_ …

The wall to the right of them exploded open, sending them plummeting down to the ground. Both men landed with a roll and ran out towards the Warthog. Chief grabbed shotgun, and 6 grabbed the back turret.

"K, Kat, let's g—"

6's voice was cut off by the engine of the Warthog roaring. They zoomed forward, narrowly beating out Reshiram, which flew right past them, breathing fire out of its lungs. 6 did a 180 with his turret and began spraying bullets. Reshiram doubled back and flew above his spray, causing 6 to readjust. Reshiram breathed his fire.

"TURN, TURN!"

Kat took a sharp right, passing over the desert terrain that lay in between buildings. Reshiram took a sharp right as well, almost flipping its trainer off it's back. Chief turned his head. "Can you see the trainer?"

"Yeah, barely. He has brown hair, very messy as well. Has a red Pokeball cap, blue jacket—"

"His name is Hilbert. Hilbert Black. Used to be part of the Warhawks until he abandoned and went rogue. When he works with his Pokémon, he's a killing machine. Alone… he's also a killing machine. He's strong."

"How do you know so much about this guy?" Kat yelled over the roaring engine and roaring beast.

"He killed a few of my friends."

6 cringed. He knew what Chief was talking about. What happened to Blue Team…

6 readjusted his aim again, but Reshiram successfully dodged it once again. Kat picked up speed, escaping the city, entering the desert. "C'mon, 6, you gotta shoot that thing out of the sky!"

"It moves so fast, it's hard to hit!"

"Give me a moment," Chief stated. He leaned down under his seat. 6 looked back at him. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Give me a moment, 6!"

Chief finally dragged something from underneath the seat: the signature double barreled rocket launcher, the iconic SPKNr Rocket Launcher. Chief loaded a shot into the gun. He looked at 6. "6, aim high!"

6 raised his aim, and Chief shot below him. Reshiram looped back and went underneath 6's aim once again, placing himself right in the line of fire of the SPKNr shot.

 _Bakung!_

Reshiram screamed, soaring downwards until crashing into the yellow sand with a loud thud, creating a cloud of dust. Kat drove faster, laughing. "We may have lost the mission, but it sure as hell was worth it!"

6 looked back at Chief. "Nice shot."

Chief put down the launcher. "It sure as hell deserved it."


	2. Chapter 2 - Introduction, Pt 2

Chapter 2 – Introduction Pt. 2

 _Psychoset Outpost, Arezna Desert_

The scorching sun heated the Chief's armored plating. He removed his helmet, revealing an older face, one probably not meant to fight, one probably weak, and fragile. 6 turned his head to look at him. He removed his helmet as well, revealing a much younger face. "It looks like it's about your time to retire," 6 stated.

"It's always time to retire," Chief replied. "I just never get around to doing it."

"There's always today," Kat said.

"And there's always tomorrow," Chief finished.

6 was silent. He turned his head back forward, seeing the base only about a mile away. It was dug into the side of a sand dune, hidden from Warhawk forces due to be buried in the ground. He grinned as he put his helmet back on. "Home, sweet home."

"We may be home, but it sure isn't sweet."

The words Chief spoke sounded so bitter in 6's mind. Was Chief not glad to be home? 6 knew his backstory; he knew the reason he hated fighting so much. But that event had occurred 2 years back, only a few months after the war had started. How had Chief not gotten over his loss? This was a time of war. Friends come, friends die. Yet Chief couldn't bear to stand the loss of Blue Team. Trying to heal his mental wounds was a lost cause; Chief's mind was long gone. He would despise fighting until the day he died.

Kat rolled the Warthog into the bases' hangar. She stopped, and the Spartan's hopped out. A shorter man, maybe only 5' 8'' or so, walked up to them. He wore green boxing gloves, a black shirt, and green shorts. He did a quick salute to Chief and 6. 6 grinned. "Little Mac."

"Good morning, 6," Little Mac replied. "We're glad to have you back here at the outpost."

"It's great to see you, as well, Little Mac," 6 responded. "Are we need somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. General Rosalina would like you to meet her in the debriefing room at 17:00. Kat and the Master Chief are dismissed to return to their quarters."

6 nodded. He looked back at the other two Spartans, who saluted and walked away. 6 looked up at the clock on the wall behind him. The time was 16:50. He turned back to Little Mac. "Let me take a guess—"

"Am I going to challenge you to a drinking contest once you get done with debriefing? Yes," Little Mac chuckled. "Yes I am."

6 laughed. "I'll meet you at the bar then. I must go." 6 saluted Little Mac. "I'll see you around."

"Adios, amigo!" Little Mac said as he walked away.

6 walked through the iron hallways, looking for the debriefing room. 6 hadn't been around this outpost in a while, and, sadly, not all outposts were the same. At least, he found the debriefing room. He walked inside, seeing a blonde woman sitting down in a chair. A table sat in front of her, and another chair awaiting 6. "6," she said. "Sit down. Let's talk."

6 sat down and scooted himself in. "Rosalina," he said. "It's been awhile."

"Please, call me Rose." She smiled. "Did the mission go as planned?"

"No. We were near rescuing the Synths. Chief was sniping the Sangheili's from another building."

"What went wrong?"

"A rogue Pokémon trainer entered on the fire breathing Pokémon Reshiram. We identified him as Hilbert Black."

"Hilbert. The man that killed Blue Team?"

"Indeed, that's the one. However, Chief shot him and Reshiram out of the sky with a SPKNr Rocket, so he shouldn't be much of a threat anymore."

"That's what we said last time," Rose responded.

"Well, last time we shot him with normal bullets. Not an explosive round."

"True, true," Rose sighed. "We can always hope he's dead this time." She looked over the papers in front of her. "Besides this rogue, the mission would've gone just fine, I presume?"

"That's the way it was going, yes."

"Shame. It appears we have more than one enemy now. First the Warhawks, now these rogues… the fighting will just never stop, will it?"

"Might as well keep friends while you can. Speaking of friends… actually, you two are probably more than friends."

"Hm?"

"Tracer has been dying to see you all day. You two are… a thing, aren't you?"

6 grinned from under his helmet. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yes," Rose smiled. "Very. Now, you should go see her before she thinks you've died or something like that. You're dismissed, 6. Thank you for the information."

6 nodded, back out of the table, stood up, and began walking towards the door. Rosalina began to speak again. "6?"

6 looked back.

"Watch yourself. I have a bad feeling about today."

6 was confused by her comment, but he nodded. He opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind him, not expecting the girl of his dreams to come rush up to him, knocking him back. He fell to the ground, and she hopped on top of him, blowing her own hair out of her face, laughing her head off. "You never see that coming, do you?" she said in a British accent.

6 lifted off his helmet, chuckling. "No, Trace, I'll never see it coming, obviously. You're faster than anything—"

"—and everything!" she finished. She hopped off him and helped him up. He was much taller than her; she was only 5' 4'', after all, with short, messy hair that always got in her face. She wore orange spandex (as always) as well as a leather jacket with the British flag on the shoulder. She also had leather gloves and grey, sneaker like shoes that were optimal for running. She smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you alive. And unharmed, for once."

"Once and probably never again," he replied. "It's very rare that I don't come back without a mark."

"You should see your back sometime," she grinned. "Scarred as heck."

"You would know."

"I would. Now, would you like to get a drink?" she asked.

"I was going to get one with Little Mac. Would you like to come along?"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she zoomed off. 6 chuckled. "Always going as fast as she can, huh."

6 finally arrived at the bar. He was greeted first by the bartender, Mario, who sat him down next to Tracer and Little Mac, who were already in the midst of a conversation by the time he had arrived. "6!" Little Mac exclaimed. "You've finally arrived. Tracer was here ages before you were."

"She's pretty fast, that's for sure," 6 replied. He looked over at Mario. "We'll take three glasses of Star Martini, shaken well then slowly stirred, with a drop of Lum Berry, please."

"Right on it, sir." Mario walked into the back of the bar. 6 sat down and began to speak. "How have you two been while I was gone?"

"I've been going great," Little Mac started. "I've been training for my next mission, in four days. I would tell you guys all about it, but it's classified by Roses' orders. She's a secretive one, isn't she?"

"Indeed she is. It's very strange sometimes." 6 looked over at Tracers, who was looking all around, distracted. "Trace," he started. She quickly turned her head back to pay attention. "I assume you've been training for your next mission as well?" 6 finished.

She sighed. "Well… Rose doesn't want me to do any field work for a while. Not after… not after what happened last time, you know? Probably best if I don't make another building explode."

"Oh, c'mon. The mission was a massive success! She should let you back into the field!"

Tracer grinned. "Well… yeah, but I still made a building explode. I'm off duty for now. More drinks for me, I guess." She looked back at 6. "How did your mission go, exactly?"

6 tapped his fingers together. "Well," he stated, speaking the first word quickly, "It was going as planned; Chief was sniping the Sangheili forces from the building we were sitting on, and the synths were starting to fight back."

Little Mac looked puzzled. "What went wrong, then?"

"A massive white dragon fell from the sky and roasted practically everything," he chuckled. Mario came over with the Star Martinis, placing one glass in front of each of the three. "Thank you, Mario," 6 said. Mario nodded and walked away.

Little Mac took a sip from his glass and grinned. "You sure know what type of drinks to buy."

"And it's all on me tonight, guys."

"Sweet."

"Continue your story, 6," Tracer said.

"Oh, yeah. So a giant fire breathing dragon Pokémon called Reshiram fell from the sky. It was Hilbert Black's; you know, the guy that basically slaughtered all of Blue Team, two years back? He and Reshiram chased us all the way out into the desert until Chief shot him out of the sky…" his voice faded off.

"Something wrong, 6?" Little Mac asked.

"Chief's considering retiring."

"He should've done that ages ago."

"I agree," 6 replied. "But he's such a good fighter. It would be a shame to lose a man like him."

"Well, if he doesn't retire now, you'll lose him in a different way," Tracer stated.

"Don't say things like that!" Little Mac exclaimed. "The man has been on hundreds of field missions. Survived through all of them mostly unharmed, right? It's almost impossible to kill him."

"It was back then," Tracer said. "He's older now. Much older, in fact. He's barely fit for combat. We lose people, guys. Friends come, friends die. Hopefully it's none of us next." She almost finished off her glass. She lifted it. "A toast, to the best of friends."

The others lifted their glasses. The glasses _clinked_ , and the outpost began to rumble.


	3. Chapter 3 - Introduction, Pt 3

_Author's Note – Thanks for all of the reviews and support so far! I'm going to be gone for the next week, so the next Chapter will be posted next Monday. You can go back to reading now._

Chapter 3 – Introduction, Pt. 3

"What was that?" Tracer asked. The emergency lights went on, as well as the speakers.

 _Attention all soldiers fit for combat. Our outpost is being infiltrated by Warhawk soldiers. This is not a drill. Please prepare for a full scale attack. I repeat, this is not a drill._

Tracer looked around, worried. "Gotta go." She zoomed off.

"Trace!" 6 yelled, but she was long gone. He looked back at Little Mac. "Where the hell is she going?"

"Does it look like I know?!"

The building shook again, and an explosion could be fainting heard from the entrance of the outpost. 6 and Little Mac started running towards the sound, but the wall next to them exploded in a fiery blaze, blocking the path with a thud and a smash. They were cut off. 6 looked back at Little Mac. "What do we do now?"

"There's another path around the other side of the outpost. Follow me." They began to circle around the base, walking through an open hangar, littered with ships of all types; Pelicans, Arwings, stolen Banshees, and more. The bright sun momentarily blinded 6 and Little Mac as they entered the hanger. Once they regained their vision, they realized that the sun was a great help, as it illuminated the once dark hangar. They began to cross, walking past the flurry of ships. 6 stopped. He could hear the sound of a ship; a Wraith, to be precise. He looked outside of the hangar door, seeing the Wraith coming in for a landing. He rolled behind an Arwing, and Little Mac followed. "Please don't tell me they're going to land in the hangar," Little Mac asked.

"They're going to land in here, and we'll have to kill them."

"I thought our main goal was—"

"Finding Tracer? Yes, that's our goal. But I want to live, too, so just listen to me!" 6 exclaimed in a quiet voice. The Sangheili forces walked out of the Wraith and onto the hangar platform.

"We're looking for their general," said one of the Sangheili Officers. "We are to assassinate her as swiftly as possible." The Elites began advances forward, nearing the Arwing 6 and Little Mac were hiding behind.

6 looked over at Little Mac. "Can those punching gloves knock an Elite out?"

"Maybe more than just knock them out," Little Mac replied. He waited for the Elite to walk by.

 _Bang!_

A swift punch was greeted by the Sangheili Officer's face. The officer dropped his Carbine, which was picked up by 6. 6 leaned over the side of the Arwing, slowly picking off the Elites, who could barely fight back due to 6's position. Two Brutes came out of the Wraith, seeing the dead Elites on the hangar floor. They were holding Gravity Hammers in their hands, an excellent close ranged weapon. 6 fired a shot, but the Carbine simply clicked. "I'm out of ammo, and I don't have another weapon. We have to go hand to hand…"

"Trust me, I'm good at this," Little Mac said. He hopped out from behind the Arwing and quickly approached one of the Brutes. The Brute roared and swung its gravity hammer down towards Little Mac, who quickly rolled out of the way underneath the other brute. Little Mac punched the back of one of the Brutes, knocking them to the ground. The Brute rolled to the side, hoped up, and used his gravity hammer to bounce back at Little Mac, who ducked before being hit. He jumped up, jumping off again off of one of the Brute's head, kicking the other swiftly in the face after doing a midair 360. The other Brute swung his hammer towards Little Mac, who dodged it. When the hammer hit the ground, it created ripples in the hangar floor. Little Mac hopped out the gravity hammer, running across it's handle towards the Brute, kicking him swiftly in the face, causing him to loose grip of his hammer. Little Mac grabbed the hammer, lifted it, and with a yell smashed it into the Brute's face, creating an immense blood splatter. "Take that!" he exclaimed. His victory was short lived when the other Brute knocked him to the ground. The Brute lift his hammer above his head, preparing for a final blow on Little Mac. 6 quickly dove towards one of the fallen Elite's plasma rifles. He grabbed it, aimed down the sight, and shot the final Brute square in the face, killing it. Little Mac sighed with relief.

"You saved my life there, man!" he exclaimed.

"It was mostly you," 6 replied. "C'mon, let's go—"

"Your fight isn't over yet, Noble 6."

6 turned his head back towards the Wraith, seeing a man walking out. The man was decently tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green leather outfit. The man held a long sword in his hands, engraved with the history of Hyrule.

"Link."

Little Mac looked over at 6. " _Link?_ The greatest fighter in all of—"

"Hyrule?" Link finished in a stern voice. "That would be me." He took his sword off his back, swung it around, and pointed it at 6. "And I'm sorry, but I cannot let you protect your dearest General."

"We can take him!" Little Mac exclaimed.

" _I_ can take him. Go, Little Mac, find Tracer."

Little Mac looked at him, nervous. "W…Will do, sir!" Little Mac ran off to find her. 6 looked back at Link, he had a grin on his face.

"I see. You wanted this to be a one on one duel, didn't you?"

"Are you prepared?" 6 replied.

"Ha, of course I am. I am the greatest swordsman in Hyrule." Link spun his sword around again. "Prepare to be beaten in a duel."

6 dropped his gun. "I won't even cheat." With that, the battle began.

Link lunged forward, plunging his sword towards 6's heart. 6 took a step to the left, grabbed a small knife out of Link's leather pouch, and attempted to stab Link in the upper chest. Link ducked and swung his sword at 6, who jumped over the blade. With a swift movement, Link turned, raised his leg up, and kicked 6 out of the air towards the ground. 6 rolled and looked back, seeing Link prepared to slash the sword into him. He rolled back, and Link's sword clashed with the ground, giving 6 the perfect opportunity to lunge at his face with his knife. 6 did so, but Link quickly raised his sword, locking the two blades.

"You're better than I expected," Link stated, still pressing his blade against 6's.

"You're just as good as remember," 6 replied. He gave a short jump, raising his knee enough to bash Link in the face. He continued to do this, alternating knees until Link hopped backwards and lunged towards 6's legs, who hopped over him. 6 jumped again, this time onto a nearby Arwing. Link lunged again at 6, slicing the Arwing instead of 6. 6 jumped up, Link jumped back, and the Arwing exploded. 6 came crashing down, viciously swinging his knife at Link in a similar style to Link's sword. Link's blade clashed with 6's—Link pushed his sword down and kicked 6 swiftly in the face, knocking 6 backwards. He quickly hopped back up and clashed blades with Link again.

"I should've never taught you my ways," Link said.

"If you hadn't, this battle would've been over by now."

Link lunged forward again, sword clashing with knife blade, trying to adjust footing to maneuver around 6's keenly placed blocks with the knife. 6 was getting tired of blocking each jab; no progress was being made. He had to make a move. He jabbed his knife forward, just above Link's sword. He proceeded to wrap his arm around the sword, pushing it downward. He released and dived to the left of Link. The plan failed immediately; Link spun around and kick his leg straight upwards, kicking 6 square in the face, knocking him to the floor. Link grabbed his sword and pointed it at the weak body of 6. 6 looked up at him, mouth bleeding.

"Finish it."

Link sighed. "Unfortunately, my orders are to take you alive." With, that, he kicked 6 swiftly in the face once again, knocking him out cold.

Little Mac ran into the main hangar, seeing total hell break loose. Sangheili forces were equipped with strong weapons such as fuel rod cannons, and a sniper sat in the back of the room. However, this sniper wasn't Sangheili. It was something different; much different from the Covenant. Out of nowhere, Tracer appeared, shooting rapidly at the forces. She hid behind an Arwing, noticing Little Mac, who ran up to her to hide.

"Ello!" she yelled to him over the explosions and gunfire. "It's great to see you? Where… where's 6?"

"Currently in a duel with the greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule. He sent me to find you. What's happening?"

"Well, Rosalina has been evacu—"

 _Kabrkshh…_

The ceiling beam collapsed, falling onto the Arwing they were leaning on. The beam successfully cut off the space between the Sangheili forces and the two others. Tracer looked back at the fallen beam. "Heh. Well, that's convenient. Doesn't really help us get out of here, though."

"We're trying to get out of here?"

"This place is infested with Elites now— we need out. Rosalina has already been evacuated, and we need out, too."

"What about 6?"

"We'll get him on our escape? I haven't thought that far ahead!" She jumped up and shot her twin pistols over the steel beam, killing one of the Elites. "Oh, also— there's a sniper back there. Her name is Witchmaker. I used to work with her, back in the day when I worked with the Overwatch Defense Corporation… those days have long past. Anyway, she's with the Warhawks now. And she's trying to kill us."

"They're always trying to kill us."

Tracer used her speed to shoot up into the air, fire over the beam, and then quickly fall back down before Witchmaker could make her shot. "She's still back there," Tracer said. "Really isn't making our life easy."

"I can't see over the wall, Trace—give me the scenario."

"Witchmaker is in the back still, sitting in front of a Wraith. Besides that, Elite forces are all over the rest of the hangar—top of Arwings, behind cover… yeah. They have fuel rods, plasma rifles… really isn't in our favor right now."

"Any plans?"

Tracer jumped to look over the wall again, barely avoiding a shot from Witchmaker. "Well… I have a _bit_ of a plan. It's a horrible plan, I just shouldn't say anything—"

"What's your plan?"

"It may or may not great involve you."

"How so?"

She had a guilty sort of smile on her face. "Do… do you think I could toss you over the wall into the Elites? You can, you know, do your thing, maybe distract Witchmaker until I can move in or something… goodness this is a horrible idea—"

"You think you can toss me over the wall?"

"Well, you're only 5' 8'', it can't be that hard—"

Little Mac chuckled. "You're only 5' 4''—"

"My goodness, we don't have time for this." Tracer grabbed him, shot up into the sky, and tossed him face first over the beam like a javelin. "Go take some people out!" Tracer yelled.

From that point onward, time moved slowly for Little Mac. This was a life or death situation right here—which is why he needed to focus. He looked around at his surroundings. Elites were on either side of him, meaning either direction would require a fight of some sort. There were two to the right and three on the left. Little Mac first took heed to the lesser option. Two was better than three, except one of the Elite's had a fuel rod cannon. He could be blasted into oblivion on the spot the moment he landed, even if the landing went right. The Elites on the left only had plasma rifles—not much to go off of. Ever since the battle in the other hangar, dealing with plasma rifles hadn't been much of a problem. As a result, the option to the left was a better option. He tilted his body weight slightly to the left—

And the landing went horribly wrong.

Little Mac had missed his target, rolling over the Arwing into enemy fire. He hopped up and jumped out of the path of one of Witchmaker's speeding bullets. He jumped towards one of the Elites, grabbing their mouth, beginning to choke them. He grabbed the Elite's plasma rifle and shot it in the stomach, killing it. He turned, shooting down the other two Elites on his side. This gave Tracer the perfect opportunity to make an entrance. She sped up to an Elite, kicked them to the ground, and shot them in the face with her twin blasters. She quickly jumped up to dodge a fuel rod cannon shot while shooting another Elite to death. Little Mac took out the final Elite in the hangar, leaving only Witchmaker, who was attempting to take down Tracer. However, Tracer's ability to dodge the shots was far too great. She sprinted up to Witchmaker, who rolled back to avoid a kick to the face. She jumped onto the back of the Wraith, which open its hull door. A white, slender man with a black and brown trench coat with black cap stood in the ship, waiting for Witchmaker to come in. Witchmaker retreated into the ship.

Little Mac approached the ship. "You think you can escape! We'll take you out! You can't stop us!"

The man with the black cap took a Glock-18 out of his trench coat. He aimed at Little Mac and pulled the trigger. A bullet flew out, piercing Little Mac's leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. The man shot his other leg, immobilizing Little Mac. Little Mac screamed even more, and the man chuckled to himself. "Sure, kid, you can stop us."

"Ingo, we have to get out of here, now."

"Close the ship door, Witchmaker, we'll depart." The hull door closed, and the Wraith flew away. Tracer ran up to Little Mac.

"Little Mac! Are—what happened?"

"The man… the man in the Wraith… didn't expect him to have a gun…" Little Mac chuckled. "Trust me, I'm fine, I'm fine—"

"You are _not_ ok. You've been shot twice in the legs… c'mon." She picked him up, carrying him in her arms. "I'm… I'm sure there is someone still in this place that can help you out!" She tried saying that with as much enthusiasm as she could, but for once in her life she couldn't seem to find any in herself. "Let's… let's go find someone! Yeah! Let's… let's go."

Luckily Little Mac had been numbed from the waist down, so he couldn't feel the removal of the bullets from his shins. He looked down to see a Mr. Handy robot slowly removing the bullets and sowing up the wounds. He cringed just by looking at it. He looked to his left to see Tracer sitting there, eyes wet with tears.

"Well, it looks like I've awaken," Little Mac stated.

Tracer gave a light chuckle to try to cheer herself up. "Well, I guess there is one positive thing about today…"

Little Mac looked around, seeing not many people around—he could see Mario, and Samus Aran, but besides those two, there weren't many other recognizable faces. He looked back at Tracer. "Hey… have you seen 6 around, by chance?"

She looked away, staring at the ground. "…no. We haven't seen him at all. Which has made me assume that either he's dead, or he's—"

"Been captured."

She nodded slowly, a tear moving down her face from her eye. "I really hope he's ok… he came back home for the first time without a scratch yesterday. It'll never happen again if I ever see him."

"Don't worry, Trace… we'll see him again. We just got to get to it and find the rest of the Psychosets."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're going anywhere any time soon," Tracer replied.

"Once these wounds heal."


	4. Chapter 4 - 6's Capture, Pt 1

_Quick Author Note - Sorry for the lack of updating the story, I have a lot of things going on right now. Another chapter will probably come out in a few days-sorry this one is shorter than usual, it's mainly just a conversation (chapter 7 will be the same way). Anyways, one last thing- a Guest wrote a review on the story stating that Master Chief is 45 at the end of Halo 5. This is true (and thanks for the fact, I didn't know that until I read that! :D), and I would just like to notify you guys that this story takes place more in Master Chief's future, when he's much older and near retirement. All of the ages of the characters are probably not going to fit into place with this story, mainly because I'm just taking characters from certain games without considering their current ages and making it epic. So, sorry if you're frustrated by that or something._

 _Anyway, have a good read. Back to the story we go..._

Chapter 4 – 6's Capture, Pt. 1

 _Hell's Stronghold, Unknown Location_

6 woke up to the sound of whirling motors, strapped to a chair in the belly of a Wraith. In front of him sat Link, the greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule. They were alone. Link grinned at him, and then began to speak.

"I see that you have awaken from our duel, Noble."

"That's not what I go by," 6 muttered.

"Oh really?" Link replied, raising an eyebrow. "That's what you went by back when I was with the Psychosets. Ah, those days… two years ago… lots of things happened back then. How's the Chief doing now? Still going _mental_?"

"Don't say a word about Chief. You know what happened to him."

"Oh, no, losing his little Blue Team to an electric _shock_. 'What am I ever going to do? Oh, I know—maybe I'll go insane!'"

"That's not how it went down. You know it."

"Eh, that's pretty much the gist of it. This war seems to be driving the man _insane_ ," Link cleared his throat. "Anyway, back to me and you, Noble. How have the days been while I've been gone? Did you ever get together with that one girl… what was her name, Tracer?"

6 was silent. Link grinned. "I'm not sure if she ever did like you—"

"She's my girlfriend now, by the way."

Link frowned. "Oh. Honestly very surprising. She was… out of your league at the time. Double the field missions you'd been on, and that was back when she was with _Overwatch_! Those were the good old times—before this war and everything. Maybe there will be a time when we can go back to peaceful living." He grabbed a bottle from underneath his seat, showing it to 6. "Nuka Cola mixed with a pinch of Iapapa Berry and Perfect Cherries. Makes for a great drink. Have you ever had any?"

"Never. Maybe I can have some right now."

"Oh, no, no, not now, Noble. You can drink some when we get there."

"Get where, exactly?"

"We're going to Hell's stronghold, one of the most secure places in all of Terra. You'll be locked in a cell there." Link took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, they're quite comfortable. As you probably know, I was locked up in one."

"I remember."

"Thanks for that."

"Any time."

Link took another sip of his drink. "You know, Noble, it's been great talking to you. It's been… it's been so long, you know? It feels… absolutely _insane_. Such a long time. Do you remember back when we would fight together, on the same side? When we would go to Mario's bar, and we would talk about that Tracer girl…those were good times."

6 opened his mouth, but Link hushed him. "No, no, don't speak. I have a… _question_ to ask you. Why… why did you give me to them? Was my life worth less than a dangerous situation? Was _I_ worth giving up to them, when we could've fought back? Was I worth the exchange? Was any of it _worth_ it?"

6 looked down at the floor. "…no."

"Yet it was still done, wasn't it? You didn't do anything to stop them from giving me away. You didn't see the outcome, did you? You thought I wouldn't join their side? I wanted my revenge, and I think I've got it." Link stood up and began walking towards the front of the Wraith. He opened the door to the cockpit. "Oh, by the way, 6… your friend, Little Mac? He was shot in both of his legs. I thought you wanted to know." He walked into the cockpit and closed the door.

6 looked down and shook his helmet off his head. His face was still bloody from the fight with Link. A tear fell from his eyes. He knew what he and the Psychosets had done to deserve this, but why his friends. They didn't deserve this.

Little Mac didn't deserve this.


	5. Chapter 5 - 6's Capture, Pt 2

Chapter 5 – 6's Capture, Pt. 2

 _Author's Note – Hey everybody! I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updating to the story. My summers been quite packed lately and I haven't had much time to upload/work on it, but I have a good month free now so I'll be getting on it. I'd just like to say I noticed that I spelled Widowmaker's name as "Witchmaker" in Chapter 3. What a fail on my part. It'll be edited and changed soon. Anyways, you can go back to reading while I do something like write more of the story, or fuel my Pokemon GO obsession. Anyways, have fun!_

The Wraith door opened, revealing a metal platform leading to a large steel tower. 6 was pushed out, his hands cuffed behind his back. He was followed by two Elite guards, as well as link. Two Revenant demons stood in front of the steel tower's doors. Link approached them.

"We have another prison to bring to Hell's stronghold. His name is Noble 6; we'll be placing him with the other two prisons in cell C."

One of the Revenants nodded and opened the cell door. Link and the two Elite's entered the stronghold, and the first thing 6 could here was screams. Link looked back at him with a grin. "Trust me, Noble, this is not the pain you will go through. We are bringing you into one of the lower vaults; much more comfortable, where you will be treated much better." Another scream could be heard, as well as the ripping of organs. Link's grin disappeared from his face. "I forgot how hellish this place truly was."

"It is called _Hell's_ stronghold, after all," 6 responded. One of the Elite's gave him a strong glare, and pushed him forward. Link looked back at them, and they stopped. Link began to speak.

"True, true, I guess you have a point. I didn't remember all of the screaming, and blood, and organ ripping…" he looked at ground, seeing puddles of blood and piles of organs. "But, anyway, none of this will happen to you. Made sure you got into the highest ranked cell—only two other people in there, you'll be the third." They approached an elevator, which 6 was pushed inside of. The two Elites followed him into the elevator, but Link did not.

"Not coming along?" 6 asked.

"Alas, no, I'm not. I have places to go, things to do… armies to control and such." He smiled at 6. "I do hope you enjoy your prison—I've made sure you got the absolute best for what you deserve… have a good time, Noble, and goodbye." Link pressed a button, the elevator doors closed, and his downwards decent began. The elevator ride was slow, barely moving downwards to the lower levels. 6 looked around at the Elites, who were staring at him. At last, the elevator doors opened, revealing something that surprised 6—a white room, with multiple floors and a spiral staircase, with three massive beds and a living room with a fire place. 6 looked back at the Elites. "This is what you call prison?"

The Elites muttered something in their own language and then walked out. The elevator doors closed, and 6 could hear the sound of the elevator going back up. He looked around again. _Link gave me this?_ he thought to himself. It didn't seem quite right. It was all quiet, but only for a moment. Suddenly, he could hear the roar of something the sounded like a pig from the upper room, but it turned into a laugh. He could hear the conversation.

"Goodness, K.K., you're better at poker than I remembered you being!" the voice was coarse and raspy.

"What can I say?" the male voice responded. "I used to play poker with a friend of mine… Brewster. I would play at his café from eight to twelve on Saturday nights… after that the place would close up and everyone would leave. We'd play poker until one and then I would head out. Those were good times, before this war, huh?"

"What did you guys play for? Money?"

The other voice chuckled. "Let's just say that I won my fair share of coffees for my trips home."

The raspy voice laughed again. "Ah, K.K., you're great to be around."

6 walked up to the stairs. The two voices stopped. "Oi!" the raspy one exclaimed. "Who's down there?"

"Um… well, a new cellmate!" 6 responded with a shaky voice. What was he to expect? Were these people planning on murdering him on sight? Was he going to survive? Then the two men walked out of the upper room onto the stairs. The first one was… interesting, to say the least. It was a massive tan pig, which was wearing gas mask. It had a massive stomach and wore grey pants. The pig rubbed his stomach and hummed a low sound to himself, just barely loud enough for 6 to hear. The following creature was nowhere close to the height of the pig—it was a short, white dog that didn't have any spots. It was standing on its hind legs, holding a guitar in its hands. He lifted the guitar and flipped it over his shoulder, using his shoulder as a balance. The pig began to speak.

"Well, would you look at that! Look who it is!" he looked at the dog. "Have you heard of this guy?"

"Is that who I think it is…?"

"Yes! It's _him_! The legendary Noble 6! I haven't seen this man in ages!"

6 was confused. "Do I know either of you?"

The pig laughed in his raspy voice. "Oh, probably not, 6, but we've sure heard of you! Both of us used to work with the Psychosets, no more than a year ago, before we got captured. You went on so many missions with Chief and Kat—Tracer, too!"

"You worked with the Psychosets?"

"Yeah! I came along with Tracer—we used to work together in the Overwatch division, before the war. I didn't go on many missions—I went on a few when I first joined the Psychosets. But most of them went downhill… so I went into the weapons building division, with K.K. here."

The dog extended his hand, and 6 shook it firmly. "Hey. I'm K.K.—K.K. Slider. I used to be a musician, but when the war started, I went into the weapon building division. That's where I met Roadhog, here, and we built a few rifles together and things. We were even the ones that built the SPKNr Mark 2—you know, the advanced model from a few months ago? Master Chief still doesn't use it, he's already great with the SPKNr Mark 1. But quite a few people use the new model—personally my favorite weapon design. However, we were sent out together on a mission—pretty low key, just stealing a few weapons from a Sangheili outpost in the Hedivian Sea. However, we were captured—we were told to be treated high for some reason. We ended up _here_ —I still don't understand why. I'm not arguing though, it's much better than having my organs ripped to pieces on the top floor."

6 cringed. "These demons are pretty damn violent, aren't they?"

"Strange as heck, man. They bring people in and send them out in hundreds of pieces and a bottle of blood."

Roadhog looked over at K.K. "Wait a second…"

"What? Something wrong with our guest?"

"We have three people now, don't we? Our escape plan that we built ages ago—it required three people, did it not? If we wanted to, we could do it."

6 eyes widened. An escape plan on his first day in? This was wonderful! Much better than expected! "Yes," he stated. "We have to go through with this. What's the plan?"

K.K. looked back at Roadhog, nodded, and then looked back at 6. "Follow me, 6, I'll show you to the upper room." He turned around and began walking up the stairs. 6 followed him up the staircase, into a room that had another fire place and a wooden table that had playing cards on it. K.K. dragged out a chair for 6 and sat down. 6 sat down in the offered chair, and Roadhog sat in a chair of his own. K.K. began to explain the plan.

"So, this plan requires three people, and it requires very precise accuracy as well as the killing of dozens of demons. So get ready to pay attention…

"As you may have noticed, there's a vent in the ceiling. With three people standing on the staircase, you should be able to boost me into it. I can fit into the vent and crawl out into the elevator shaft. I'll send the elevator down to us and crawl back into the cell through the vents. 6, you're trained in hand to hand combat, are you not? Yes, of course you are—you'll have to take out the two Revenants that usually stand in the elevator shaft. You and I can take the Revenants' shoulder miniguns. However, Roadhog will still be left without a weapon—we need to head level B7 to receive his shotgun and chain. He'll be extremely deadly with it and help us on the way out. After that, we'll need to head to the main floor, where most of the demons are… we'll have to hold dozens of them off while somebody starts up the Wraith that always sits on the hangar platform."

"How did you hear about this Wraith?"

"I heard some Revenants talking about it once. It's apparently a spare incase an evacuation is required. However, we'll be the ones evacuating from this place. Once the Wraith has been started up, we'll all hop on and get out of here. However, we have to do all of this pretty fast, before Warhawk reinforcements arrive… if we're caught, we'll be on the top floor. Dead."

"So we have to obtain weapons, blast our way through hordes of demons, survive an oncoming onslaught while stealing a Wraith, and we have to do all of this in a constricted time frame before more Wraiths show up and blast us to pieces?"

K.K. grinned. "That's exactly, what I'm saying, 6."

6 chuckled. "I'm surprised Rose didn't send you guys on more missions."


	6. Chapter 6 - 6's Capture, Pt 3

Chapter 6 – 6's Capture, Pt. 3

"Ok, everyone," K.K. Slider started. "The plan is going into effect now. Once you two take out the Revenants that will be in the elevator, the clock starts ticking, and we won't have forever. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Ok… boost me up here."

Roadhog bent down. 6 hopped onto his should, and K.K. hopped onto 6's. Roadhog leaned up, allowing K.K. to touch the ceiling vent. He ripped it off of the ceiling and gave it to 6. Then, he climbed up into the vent. He looked back down at the other two. "The elevator will be heading down soon… get ready to take out those Revenants." With that, K.K. began to crawl through the vents slowly, trying to avoid making much noise. He turned left twice, running into another vent just above the elevator box. K.K. popped open the vent and climbed onto the metal elevator, locating the emergency controls on top of the box.

"Let's see here…" K.K. muttered to himself. "This orange one looks like it could do the trick…"

 _Beep!_

 _Kabruhhhhhhhhh!_

The elevator shot straight downwards. K.K. quickly grabbed on, soaring with it. The elevator was reaching max speed when K.K. let go and grabbed a ledge on the elevator shaft wall. The elevator came to a quick halt, knocking the Revenants inside to the floor. 6 and Roadhog opened the elevator door and beat the Revenants unconscious. 6 picked up one of the Revenant's shoulder mounted mini guns. 6 placed on onto his shoulders. "I could work with this."

K.K. opened the vent on top of the elevator and hopped in. "Sorry, people," he said as he put on one of the shoulder mounted mini guns, "The elevator went faster than expected."

"Sure made our job easier."

"Yeah, yeah, would bet so… let's see… level B7." K.K. pressed the button and the elevator slowly started moving upwards. "Let's go get Roadhog his chain and shotgun."

"I can't wait," he stated. "Prepare to walk past stacks of demon bodies."

The elevator stopped. "You guys ready for this?"

"Let's go."

K.K. opened the elevator door, revealing a large room filled with Revenants and flying Cacodemons. The three stormed in, and the Revenants began to fire. 6 and Roadhog rolled behind cover to the left while K.K. rolled behind cover to the right, just behind a large support pillar. There was a table in the middle of the room with a variety of weapons, including Roadhog's chain and shotgun. 6 looked over at K.K. "On 3, stand up and let your guns blaze."

"Yes, sir!"

"1… 2… 3!"

Both of them stood up and released the full wrath of their mini guns, turning a few of the Revenants into piles of bone and blood. Roadhog sprinted to the table and jumped over it while grabbing his short-barreled shotgun and chain. Now equipped, he hooked a Cacodemon in the back of the head, dragged it towards himself, and shot it in the face with his shotgun, causing the demon to explode into a pool of blood. "This is _much_ better!" he yelled as he rolled to the right to avoid being shot by a Revenant's rocket pack. The trio continued to roll their way in loops around the room, creating bloodbaths out of the demon's bodies as they went. Bullets flew everywhere, and Cacodemons shot their plasma shots. Roadhog hooked another one and let K.K. take care of it while it was still in midair; 6 held the rear, mowing down Revenants. Alas, the room was cleared and turned to a deep red. K.K. and 6 walked up to the table in the middle of the room. K.K. grabbed a weapon off of it; a triple barrel shotgun.

"I remember designing this!" K.K. exclaimed. "And look, Roadhog, your long ranged silenced pistol!"

"I'll take that," 6 stated, taking the pistol with an oddly long barrel off the table. "Anyway, we don't have time for this right now. Reinforcements could be coming at any time. Let's get back into the elevator and head up."

They walked over to the elevator and pressed the F1 button, sending them to the main floor, which was filled with screams. The elevator stopped and 6 put his finger on the button to open the door. "Are you guys ready?"

Roadhog swung his chain around. "Always have been."

K.K. cocked his shotgun. "Let's roll."

6 pressed the button, revealing dozens of demons in the walkway 6 had walked through when he first entered. Roadhog hooked another Cacodemon and K.K. took it out with his shotgun. He and 6 let their mini guns loose, sending bullets flying all along the already bloody hallway. Revenants were falling like twigs, and Cacodemons were crashing all about. The trio ran forward and out towards the front, finding the Wraith there. "K.K., start the Wraith!" Roadhog yelled.

"Will do!"

K.K. ran into the Wraith, and Roadhog and 6 looked back at the stronghold. "Here they come."

"God bless both of us."

 _Batatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!_ The mini guns screeched as bullets ran out of them, puncturing the howling Revenants as they ran towards the two defenders. Cacodemons exploded, and Revenant bodies stacked. Blood poured all about the hangar, creating a lake of pure red. At one point, the demons stopped coming. The placed had been cleared; every demon had been torn through, massacred, killed in an instant. K.K. yelled back to the others.

"Guys, I've got the Wraith started! Let's go."

"C'mon, Roadhog," 6 said. "We need to get out of—"

"Mind if I came along?" yelled a voice, coming from the stronghold.

6 turned back to see a relatively tall, white man, holding a minigun over his shoulder. He had a green, short sleeved shirt as well as green pants and black gloves, as well as black boots. The man also wore a space combat helmet that covered his entire face, only revealing his eyes through a visor. 6 pulled at his newly acquired pistol and pointed it at the face of the man, cautious. "You would be?"

"They call me Doomguy. I've been stuck in this citadel for years now; only surviving by killing the few demons they still send at me when I'm locked in my cell."

"What did you do to get locked up?" 6 asked.

"I basically shot my way through Hell and back. I was wondering if I would be able to join your cause—I heard about you when you came in. The legendary Noble 6."

6 thought about it silently. He came to a conclusion. "The more people we have on our side, the better. Welcome aboard, Doomguy." And with that remark, 6 and Doomguy walked onto the Wraith, which flew away.


End file.
